The Battles of Life and Deletion!
by Robinrulz
Summary: Based on the Megaman Battle Network game series. Megaman finds some corrupted data that was sent to NetCity. Anything that enters it will be automatically deleted! Can Megaman and the gang find the source and stop them before it gets worse?
1. The Beggining

Megaman Network Battle Series

I do not own Megaman or any of its characters.

'_Ring, ring, ring'._

"Lan! Wake up!" Megaman said.

"Ugh" Lan replied and snored.

"Lan! Hurry up. You're going to be late for school," said Megaman. Lan sat up and rubbed his eyes. He jumped out of bed, changed his clothes, and picked up his PET.

"Good morning, Megaman", said Lan.

"Morning Lan. You better hurry!" said Megaman.

"Right!" Lan said. He grabbed his book bag and ran out the door.

"Bye, Mom!" Lan said quickly.

"Bye", said Lan's mom.

He skated over to school and got into the door a second before the bell rang.

"Phew! That was close", Lan said.

"Hi Lan! Did you hear about the NetNavis missing?" said Mayl.

"Hi Mayl", Lan replied, "Yeah I did. Guess what! Megaman and I found some corrupted data on the net. Megaman threw something into it and it was automatically deleted!"

"Wow! That's amazing", Mayl replied, "I'll send Roll with Megaman later".

"That sounds good", said Lan.

They quietly got their books out and started class. It felt like forever to Lan. Finally, school was over.

"I'll meet you Netcity!" said Mayl.

"Ok! See you there" Lan replied.

Keep checking back for more chapters! It gets a whole lot more exciting later.


	2. The Data

Chapter 2

I don't own Megaman or any of its characters again!

Lan ran to his computer.

"Megaman, jack in! Execute!" Lan said. Megaman was uploaded into NetCity.

"I'm in Lan. I'll go find Roll and show her where we found that corrupted data", Megaman said.

"Sounds good Megaman. Keep me posted", Lan replied.

Megaman ran through ACDC Area 1 all the way to Mayl's computer area. He entered the portal and found Roll there waiting for him.

"Hey Mega!" Roll said enthusiastically.

"Hi Roll. Are you ready to see the data?" Megaman asked.

"You bet!" she replied.

Megaman and Roll walked down TOWN AREA 1 and 2. When they got to TOWN AREA 3, Megaman brought Roll to a portal.

"I found a way to lock the portal with permission from the owners of NetCity" Megaman said.

"Ok, lets go in" Roll said.

Megaman said a password quietly so that Roll couldn't hear. Suddenly, a cyber key appeared in Megaman's hand. He inserted it into a key hold and the portal was activated. They entered the portal and they transported into another area. Suddenly, the portal behind them was once again locked. They were in a secret area!

"Wow! What is this place?" Roll asked.

"We're not sure yet. It doesn't show up on the cyber map" Megaman replied. He walked over a bit and stopped. "If you take a few step farther... you'll be deleted!"

"Wow!" Roll said "That's kind of scary!" Roll shuddered at the thought of being instantly deleted.

"I know. It is pretty scary" Megaman replied "Researchers are trying to figure out the source of this. This wasn't an accident! Someone meant to send this corrupted data into NetCity."

"I wonder who did it" Roll said.

"Its getting late. Let's go" Megaman said. He unlocked the portal, they went through it, locked it again, and went back to Lan's and Mayl's computer areas.

"How was it Roll?" Mayl asked as soon as she got back into her PET.

"It was very scary Mayl! Who would want to delete NetNavis?" Roll replied.

Yeah! Who would want to do that? Stick around and find out!


	3. The Mysterious Figures

Chapter 3

I don't own Megaman and its characters yet again.

"Lan! It's getting late. Its time to go to sleep" Lan's mother said.

"Just five more minutes" Lan said.

All right. But then go to bed" She replied.

Lan went to his room and took out his PET.

"Hey Megaman, how did it go?"

"It was okay, Lan. Roll seemed kinda scared though"

"Yeah, I guessed she would be"

"Its time to sleep Lan. I'll wake you up in the morning"

"Okay, thanks Megaman"

Lan climbed into his bed and fell asleep. Megaman sat and thought about the data and who could be behind it.

The next morning, Megaman woke up Lan again.

'Ring, ring, ring' 

"Lan it's Saturday. We get to try to solve this case the whole day"

"Five more minutes Megaman"

"Okay, fine"

Five minutes later...

'_Ring, ring, ring'_

"Okay Lan, time to get up"

Lan got up from his bed and walked over to where his PET was.

"How are you doing Megaman?"

"I'm fine"

"That's good" Lan yawned.

He got dressed, grabbed his PET, and picked up the phone.

'_Ring Ring'_

"Hey is that you Lan?" Dex asked.

"Yeah, it's me" Lan replied "Meet us in NetCity"

"Okay!"

Lan hung up and called Yai

'_Ring Ring'_

"Hey Yai, meet us in NetCity"

"Sure thing Lan"

Lan hung up once more and called Mayl

'_Ring Ring'_

"Hi Mayl, we're gonna meet in NetCity"

"Ok Lan, see you there"

He hung up and jacked Megaman into his computer. Megaman went through the portal and went to their normal meeting place.

"Hey guys!" Megaman said as he came running toward them.

"Hey Mega!" Roll said.

"Okay now that we are all here, let us try to solve this problem. First we head to the scene of the crime," Glide said.

"Let's go!" Roll announced.

They all headed to the portal with Megaman leading the way.

"We're here guys" Megaman said and said the password. Again a key appeared in his hand and he unlocked it. They all went in. Once they were in they saw something that wasn't normal. There were 3 big black shadowy figures standing in front of the corrupted data.

"Megaman, we've been waiting for you!"

Who are these people? Only I know so keep checking back for more!


	4. A Plan Revealed

Chapter 4

I don't own Megaman and blah blah blah! I do own the bad organization though.

"Who are you?" Megaman asked.

"We'll tell you if you can find us. We will be hiding in three different locations in NetCity. Find us, and you will get your answer." They said and vanished.

"So, is anyone up for a scavenger hunt?" Roll said.

"I don't think we have a choice," said Megaman.

Megaman and the gang split up and searched. They spent numerous hours looking. The finally came back to meet.

"I couldn't find them," everyone said in unison.

"What should we do now?" Roll asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe there's a place we haven't looked yet. Wait!" Megaman said. He looked below him. The floor was slightly at an angle. He cleared everyone of the floor area and blasted it. The floor cracked open!

They all jumped down. There he was, the first shadow man.

"Tell us who you are!" Megaman shouted.

"Ah, ah, ah! Remember the deal. You must find of three of us." Said the shadowy figure. He vanished.

"One down, two to go!" Roll said excitedly.

"Let's go find them!" Megaman said.

The team ran together this time. They eventually found the second figure, but the third was the hardest. They searched NetCity all day and all night and still couldn't find him.

"I don't know what we should do. Let's just go back to the portal and see if we can get it out of them" Roll said.

"Yeah, okay" Megaman said.

They headed to the portal. Megaman had an idea.

"Lan! Give me a BlasterCannon," he said.

Lan inserted a battle chip and his arm turned into a cannon. He fired straight to where the portal was and the third figure was revealed! They all appeared together.

"You have found us all, now you get your answer. Remember this name. We are the SKD, the Shadow Knights of Destruction. Our data is also a virus, and it will spread through your precious NetCity, and delete you all! Hahahaha!"

They vanished without a trace. They all logged out.

"Lan! They are going to destroy NetCity!" Megaman shouted.

"What!" Lan responded being startled.

Why does this evil team want to destroy NetCity and all of its Navis? Check back for the answer later!


End file.
